Supreme King Rising
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Since "Dark Knight of Hogwarts" did so well I've decided to do my other ideas for Dark Knight!Naruto's with this being the second. I'm sure you can all guess who Naruto will have the powers of from the title alone, if you can't then really what're you doing reading this?! So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

"I'm surprised I really expected Potter to be dragon food." Commented Tracey Davis to her best friend Daphne Greengrass

They were in their dorm room, discussing the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, or is it Quad-Wizard now, that had taken place a week prior.

"He got lucky plain and simple." Daphne said in a dismissive tone not looking up from her potions book and homework not really impressed Potter completed the task, more astonished at his stupidity

Really what idiot would think they could out fly a dragon no matter what broom they used.

"True." Tracey admitted knowing her friend was right

"So are you going to the Yule Ball?" Asked Tracey

"Didn't plan on it." Daphne said under her breath, though Tracey still heard

"What?! But you have to go we already got dresses and everything!" Tracey said scandalized that her friend wasn't going

Daphne finally looked up giving her friend a blank look.

"First starters we're not required to go, second you picked my dress out after putting through an hour of trying different ones on, third even if I did go you really think I'd go with any guy here." Daphne said leaving unsaid that all the Slytherin boys their age were arrogant pureblood bigots and no one of the other three houses would be caught dead with a Slytherin unless it was a chance to get in her pants

Tracey thought up a reason for Daphne to go.

"What about Uzumaki? He's a decent guy, he's a Slytherin, and I doubt he'd try anything with you." Tracey said

"He's also a muggleborn, hated by everyone in the school except Lovegood, and I doubt he's eager to ask anyone." Daphne countered

Naruto Uzumaki a rather unique Slytherin in their year, unique in that he's a muggleborn in Slytherin. It's rather sad, Daphne thought, Slytherins hate him for being a muggleborn, and the other three houses hate him for being Slytherin.

Yet strangely enough he's never let any of the hatred get to him, or he has the perfect poker face and hides his true feelings.

Either way if Daphne went with him it'd reflect badly on her and if she was honest she's sure the ones that really hated Uzumaki would think he either blackmailed her into going or dosed her with a Love Potion.

Sad when someone's hated simply for their blood status or what house they're in.

"So, who cares. And besides you can't deny he's hot" Said Tracey grinning widely her eyes slightly glazed over

Despite being hated by the entire school both Daphne and Tracey heard several girls compliment Naruto's looks.

Finally tired of Tracey's persistence Daphne snapped her book shut.

"Alright well while you think of reasons as to why I should go, I'm going for a walk." Daphne said leaving the room before her friend could say anything

Leaving the Slytherin Dorm Room Daphne headed up to the seventh floor. She loved the view of the Hogwarts grounds the Gallery there offered, she could see the Durmstrang ship and the Beauxbatons carriage.

Admiring the view and being lost I thought, Daphne heard the quiet footsteps approaching too late.

"Stupefy." A quiet hoarse voice said

Daphne had no time to react before the hex hit her square in the back and her world went dark.

*Later*

Daphne was woken up by someone shaking her shoulder. Groaning she waved the hand away weakly.

"No Tori not now. Five more minutes." Daphne said sleepily, an amused chuckle being her response

"Sorry to disappointment, but I'm not your sister. And it is time to get up." A male voice said

That made Daphne freeze, she recognized the voice but couldn't place who it was. Opening her eyes to hopefully find out who it was, only to open them to pitch darkness. She was laying on rather uncomfortable ground while her head rested on something soft that felt like it was moving up and down. It didn't take her long to realize she was laying on top of someone.

Her heart hammered in her chest and she immediately sat up, a wave of dizziness hitting her at the sudden movement. She quickly stabilized herself accidently pressed down on something squishy.

"Ow!" the boy yelped

"Sorry!" Said Daphne pulling her hand away realizing what she touched

Daphne was immediately thankful he couldn't see her now beet red face.

"It's fine." Her companion wheezed

"Right." Daphne muttered reaching into her pockets searching for her wand only to come up empty

"If you're looking for your wand, don't bother. Whoever did this took it, along with mine." Said the boy

Hearing him moving around in the darkness, Daphne let out a long string of colorful curses.

"Wow, I didn't even know that one could be used that way." The boy commented

"Shut it you! Now tell me how much?!" Daphne demanded, the boy being silent for a moment

"Alright I give up, how much what?"

"Don't play dumb, how much did you pay your cronies to be locked up in closet with me?" Demanded Daphne in anger considering this wasn't the first time this happened

"What?! You think this is my fault, I got stunned in the back and when I woke up you were on top of me!" Retorted the boy, Daphne calming down slightly hearing the genuine anger in his voice at the accusation

"You wouldn't be the first." Daphne said hoping to calm him

"Tsk, and why doesn't that surprise me." Said the boy, Daphne snorting

"At least you're not some naïve Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. It's the third time I've found myself locked in a closet with a boy against my will." Daphne revealed

"Well I hope you unmanned them." He said, Daphne laughing a little at that

"I wish. Though unfortunately sexual harassment isn't that uncommon in my house." Said Daphne

"Well I'm sorry you've gone through that, for whatever it's worth." Said the boy

"Don't be. I'm not helpless, the bastards were singing soprano when I was done." Daphne replied smirking evilly

"HA! Good for you." Complimented the boy laughing which Daphne joined in

"Well it's nice to be locked up with a gentleman. By the way I recognize your voice but I can't put a face to it. Who are you?" Asked Daphne

"Oh right. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered, Daphne going still at that

"Oh." Said Daphne at learning who it was

"That's… unexpected. I'm Daphne Greengrass." Said Daphne

"Well nice to officially meet you Greengrass." Naruto said

"Nice to meet you to Uzumaki." Daphne replied

Shaking hands in the darkness both Slytherins couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. The Pariah and the Ice Queen locked together in a closet.

"So any ideas on how to get out?" Asked Naruto having an idea of how to get out himself but rather not unless he had to

"Yeah, but first get up Uzumaki!" Daphne said as they were still sitting down

Standing was more difficult than they thought given the narrow closet and lack of light, filled with numerous elbow jabs and apologies. But finally both managed to stand up.

"Alright this shouldn't be a problem. Dipsy!" Daphne called her personal house-elf that had been with her since her birth

Though nothing happened.

"You tried calling a house-elf?" Asked Naruto raising a brow not that Daphne could see

"Yes, Dipsy my personal elf. She usually answers my call, this is the first time she hasn't. I hope she's alright." Daphne said worried whoever trapped them did something to her elf

"Well it's likely whoever did this put up wards blocking your connection to the elf, or something similar." Said Naruto, Daphne looking towards him surprised and a little impressed he'd guess something like

"Possibly. Well do you have any ideas?" Daphne asked

"Try to find a way out of here. You take that side." Said Naruto knocking on the wall to her right

"And I'll take the other side."

"All right." Daphne agreed

Both immediately began moving their hands along the walls trying to find any sign of a door or an opening, while trying to avoid touching each other in the confined space. Though Daphne was still worried about Dipsy, worried that whoever put them in here did something to her. Daphne loved the little creature always so eager and having helped raise both her and Astoria.

So distracted with her thoughts Daphne didn't mind where she was stepping and ended up tripping on something.

Or she would have had she not felt arms wrap around her keeping her standing.

"Try to be more careful." Said Naruto

Daphne didn't hear him though with her hands on his chest she felt his surprisingly hard and muscular chest. His hands on her hips didn't help and against her will she felt herself becoming aroused.

'Great.' Daphne thought the one guy who manages to arouse her and he's a muggleborn.

Daphne suddenly found herself standing alone as Naruto stepped back removing his hands.

'Alright get a hold of yourself Greengrass, your trapped in a closet with an admittedly good looking guy, no need to drool over him.' Thought Daphne closing her eyes to banish unwanted images unfortunately her mind was flood with images of Naruto

 _He was running around the Black Lake in shorts and a tank top that clung to his body. Soon he stopped and stripped off his sweaty clothes down to his boxers and then dived into the lake. Rising up Daphne watched the water trail down his matted sun-kissed hair, to his sapphire blue eyes, and his chiseled body…_

Daphne's eyes widened, Morgana what's happening to her? Why was she hallucinating about Uzumaki? Working to get her desire under control to avoid jumping the boy next to her, using every Occlumency technique and meditation taught to her, but it didn't help. Uzumaki had also gone quiet, though she could hear him making labored breaths.

'Something is very wrong.' Thought Daphne

"Uzumaki." Daphne breathed trying to control herself

"Yeah?" Said Naruto his eyes flickering between blue and gold

"Something… something isn't right here." Stated Daphne gulping down air, Naruto laughing mockingly though still strained

"Oh gee thanks for pointing out the obvious. Anything else you'd like to point out?" Naruto asked sarcastically, Daphne suddenly realizing what was happening

"We must've been dosed with a Lust Potion! It must have activated when we touched!" Said Daphne in realization

Naruto gave a dry humorless laugh, while mentally swearing if the ones responsible haven't already been met with horrible accidents he'll tear them apart.

"Lovely. And I apologize if I can't think clearly, unlike you, I seem to be having trouble forming coherent thoughts!" Said Naruto eyes now settled on a malevolent gold color

Daphne replied without thinking.

"That proves boys think less with the head on their shoulders and more with the one…"

"Do **n'** t y **ou** d **a** re fi **nis** h **th** at se **n** te **nc** e!" Naruto yelled his voice sounding demonic, startling Daphne

She didn't think of what mental images her words would create for him. She tried feeling sorry for him but couldn't. Rather she felt pleased at what she could do to him with simple words, Daphne wondered what reaction she could get if she skipped the words and instead acted on what she felt.

"Sorry." Daphne said unable to keep the grin off her face

"Look, let's just ignore each other and hopefully the potion will wear off." Said Naruto his voice back to normal, making Daphne curious of the voice change

"What about the door any luck on your side?" Daphne asked changing the subject

"No. Nothing but wall, whoever did this must've transformed the door." Guessed Naruto, Daphne voicing her agreement

Silence once again descended onto the small closet the only sound being their heavy breathing. Daphne could hear Uzumaki groaning and guessed he's also fighting off the potion affects and whatever erotic images it conjured in his mind, though if she listened closely she could hear it sounded more like a growl.

This wasn't how Daphne pictured this day going, trapped in a closet with a boy she hardly knew, both forced fed a Lust Potion and trying to resist tearing each other's clothes off, with the pull getting stronger each passing moment. For a moment Daphne's mind drifted to a half-remembered passage of her families grimoire.

 _"While it is possible to resist the effects of a common Lust Potion if the one given the potion has enough willpower, this can be stopped by enhancing the effects of the Potion with a simple Enhancement Charm. However, a word of caution is advisable. There is no antidote to a Lust Potion combined with an Enhancement Charm. Also, the consummation must take place immediately, because the longer someone is under the influence of the Potion, the bigger their desire will get and the longer it will take to be satisfied. Also, the Enhancement Charm must be weaved with utmost delicacy, not to strengthen the Potion too much."_

'Fan-bloody fucking-tastic.' Daphne thought

A potion made to turn her and Uzumaki into proverbial rabbits. Though was it so bad? Daphne had been hoping to save herself for her wedding night, which with given her families grey alignment would either be someone who didn't care about her or desire to make an effort to get to know her and at worse someone like Malfoy that treated her like property. Daphne shuddered at the thought.

Uzumaki though was rather handsome and from what little she knew was a nice person despite the treatment given to him by the other students. He'd treat her well, she hoped at least. Didn't she deserve her first time to be someone who'd appreciate her?

Daphne made her decision in that moment.

"Uzumaki?" Daphne said breathless

"Yeah?"

"It's not going to work, trying to resist the potion. It must have been combined with an Enhancement Charm, the more we ignore it the worse it'll get. If we keep ignoring the effects, it'll get to the point we'll be going at it for three days before it wears off." Said Daphne

"What a delightfully thought Greengrass! Any other encouraging words you'd like to give?" Naruto asked sarcastically

'This just got a whole lot better.' Thought Daphne grinning she did have a soft spot for men with sarcastic humor

"No need to be sarcastic, I'm just giving an example of what could happen." Said Daphne

"Well. It's. Not. Helping. Any ideas of how to get us out of this situation?" Naruto asked his voice sounding deeper than before, the sound sending shivers up her spine

"Maybe… maybe we could just go with it. Get it out of our system." Daphne offered

"You're kidding?"

"Well it's either that or losing our minds. It won't wear off and there's no antidote." Said Daphne turning around and placing her hand his shoulder feeling him stiffen as he slowly curled his hands into fists to control himself

"Don't fight it, it'll only get worse." Daphne cooed leaning in closely inhaling his scent

He smelled like a fresh summer breeze, leather, and strangely enough brimstone. Yet oddly enough on Naruto it was amazing.

Naruto slammed his fist into the wall both hearing a cracking sound, though unsure if it was his hand or the wall.

"Stop, hurting yourself won't help." Daphne said moving her hand up and down his back while peppering his neck with kisses, Naruto groaning in pleasure

"Well it's less painful than the other option. If I give in, you'll scream rape and I'd rather not have my soul eaten by Dementors!" Naruto said, Daphne's grin widened loving his sarcasm

Though she couldn't deny his accusation as punishments for muggleborns are a lot worse than they'd be for a pureblood or half-blood. If Naruto was accused of raping a pureblood, an heiress at that. At best his wand would be snapped and his memories of magic erased, and at worse the Dementors Kiss.

"I won't Naruto, I promise. I swear it'll be a mutual agreement. Nobody but us would have to know." Daphne said wrapping her arms around him rubbing his chest

"Damn it woman, I'm not made of stone!"

"Are you sure~" Daphne said giggling he was just making it too easy as she kissed his back

"Da **phn** e! G **e** t a gr **ip**!" Growled Naruto in his demonic voice

"Well I would but you won't let me." Daphne said one of her hands drifting lower

Though her movements were stopped when Naruto whirled around grabbing her arms.

"Well you are just no fun." Pouted Daphne, a growl reverberating in Naruto's throat

"Answer me this. If we weren't in trapped in here or under the potions influence would you still do this with me?" Naruto asked wanting to hear her answer before he did anything

"Oh hell yeah." Replied Daphne since if she had to pick any guy at Hogwarts to give her virginity to it'd be Naruto

That was obviously the correct answer as the next thing Daphne knew she was forced against the wall with Naruto pressed up against her with his hands on her hips.

*Lemon*

Daphne gasped at his sudden movement before feeling his breath against her mouth and finally saw his face through the darkness. She saw his now gold eyes filled with desire, hunger, and lust.

"Just remember you asked for this." Naruto said lowly his lips just barely brushing against hers

Before Daphne could say anything Naruto covered her mouth with his own.

'Oh Morgana!' Daphne thought quickly responding to the kiss

Naruto's tongue immediately went into her mouth moving around every inch. His hands weren't idle either his left moving up her side hitting all the right spots, while his right lowered down and cupped her ass. Daphne moaned into his mouth loving the ministrations he was giving her, though whined when the kiss ended only to moan again when he attached himself to her neck.

"Morgana, where did you learn how to do this?" Daphne asked tilting her head, Naruto laughing lightly

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Replied Naruto resuming biting and sucking on Daphne's pulse point

Lowering his hands Naruto grabbed Daphne by her thighs and lifted her up, Daphne wrapping her legs around him.

Moving down her neck Naruto bit and sucked making sure to leave marks where he went. Reaching up Naruto tried unbuttoning her shirt but couldn't see clearly enough. Growling in annoyance and impatience Naruto grabbed her shirt and tore it open.

"Hey!" Daphne snapped annoyed he ruined her shirt

"It was in the way." Said Naruto simply pushing her shirt and robes off her shoulders leaving Daphne in only her bra

Claiming her lips again Naruto gently lowered Daphne to the ground his right hand still massaging her ass while his left moved to her breasts. After a while Naruto left her lips kissing down her chin and neck. Moving down Naruto soon reached her bra-clad chest, licking his lips at her luscious CC-cup breasts Naruto reached behind her and unclipped her bra pulling it off revealing her breasts capped with light pink areola and hardened nipples.

"Stop staring." Daphne said blushing lightly seeing his intense look

Snapping back to reality Naruto lowered his head down to her right breast peppering kissing around it, once he reached the hardened tit he swirled his tongue it before flicking it with his tongue. Daphne's back arched in pleasure as she gasped from the ministrations.

Flicking the nipple Naruto finally sucked it into his mouth, not wanting the twin to get lonely Naruto's right hand began kneading the tender flesh twisting and pulling on the nipple.

"Yessss!" Daphne hissed loving what he was doing

Grinning Naruto bit and pulled lightly at her breast while pawing her other. After a while he soon switched and gave the left breast the same treatment as the right.

Though he eventually got bored and began moving lower down her body dipping his tongue into her belly button before reaching her skirts waistline.

Looking Naruto locked eyes with Daphne, seeing the desire swirling in here eyes made him grin ferally as he unzipped her skirt and pulled it off leaving only her lacy light blue panties with noticeable dark spot on the front.

Leaning in closely Naruto pushed on Daphne's lower lips smirking when she moaned in pleasure and frustration

"Naruto if you don't hurry up I'm going cut off what makes you a man!" Daphne said getting tired of the foreplay

"Well as the lady asks." Said Naruto pulling her panties off finally revealing Daphne in all her glory for him to see

Seeing her pussy glistening with her arousal Naruto didn't hesitate diving in shoving his tongue inside her. Daphne gave a gasp of pleasure feeling his tongue moving inside her.

Moving his tongue around Naruto spread Daphne's lower lips exploring her moist cavern. Moaning Daphne reached down pushed him further inside her moaning his name. For several minutes Naruto's tongue moved around before he added two fingers increasing her pleasure. Daphne soon reached her limit and moaned loudly as she released Naruto lapping up her juices.

Daphne breathed heavily as Naruto moved back up and kissed her again which Daphne eagerly returned not caring that she could taste herself on his tongue.

"You're overdressed." Daphne said seeing Naruto still had all his clothes on

Flipping them over Daphne began pulling open his shirt, Naruto helping before pushing it and his robes off leaving his upper body bare.

Kissing down his chest Daphne soon reached his pants and undid them pulling them and his boxers revealing a big surprise.

Turning beat red Daphne looked at Naruto's hard 9 in. member, much bigger than in those magazines she's seen other girls looking at.

'That's supposed to fit in me?!' Thought Daphne

"You know you don't have to do anything if it makes you uncomfortable." Naruto said snapping her from her thoughts

Looking Daphne saw the sincerity in his eyes, which she was touched by considering any other boy wouldn't care about her feelings only.

"I know but I want to." Said Daphne grabbing his member making him hiss in pleasure

Moving her hand up and down the vein covered rod Daphne remembered hearing some older girls say guys like being sucked. Moving down Daphne hesitantly licked the tip hearing Naruto groan showing he liked it.

Encouraged by this Daphne licked up and down his cock, stopping at the tip before bringing it into her mouth.

"Yes, Daphne keep doing that." Said Naruto grabbing the back of her head keeping her in place

Bobbing her head up and down Daphne swirled her tongue around his dick surprising herself at how eager she was. Though she gagged when Naruto pushed to hard on her head shoving it down her throat. Glaring at him Daphne slapped his hand away, while Naruto looked sheepish knowing he got too eager.

Resuming her sucking Daphne didn't have to wait long until Naruto finally groaned loudly and released his loud into her mouth which she instinctively swallowed.

'Hm, surprisingly sweet and a little salty.' Thought Daphne surprised that it tasted good

Suddenly she was pulled up and once again found herself under Naruto who gazed at her hungrily.

"No more waiting, I'm taking you now!" Naruto growled lustfully against her throat

"Then take me." Said Daphne sultrily

Growling in pleasure Naruto positioned himself before lowering himself into her loving how tight she was, while Daphne winced lightly at being stretched. Naruto's progress was soon stopped when he reached her hymen, looking at her for permission Daphne nodded smiling.

With that Naruto broke past her barrier while kissing her as she screamed at the pain.

"Say when it's okay to move." Said Naruto, Daphne nodding waiting for the pain to subside

Once the pain faded Daphne gave Naruto the go head to begin moving, which he did as he began thrusting in and out. Daphne moaned at the pleasure as the pain faded away, while loving the feeling.

"Faster… harder… Naruto!" Daphne moaned wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply

"Mine!" Said Naruto between kisses his eyes glowing brightly

Suddenly he pulled out, causing Daphne to moan at the loss, before she found herself pressed against the wall with her back facing Naruto and he immediately thrusted back into her.

'Where did he learn to do this?!' Daphne thought before her head was turned and Naruto reconnected their lips

Making out for a while Naruto soon pulled back feeling he's reaching his limit.

"Daphne… I'm about to…" Naruto grunted

"It's fine, do it inside." Moaned Daphne

She's already on the Contraceptive Potion, being in Slytherin one could never be to safe.

That seemed to encourage Naruto as he thrusted in and out of her rapidly. Finally both reached their limits and moaned loudly as they climaxed together.

*End Lemon*

Panting heavily Daphne rested her head on Naruto's chest feeling herself beginning to drift off but not still having a wide smile on her face.

Once Naruto felt Daphne's breath even out signaling she fell asleep.

"Yubel." Naruto called out seeing a ball of light come out of one of the walls

The wall expanded into a demonic looking woman, large black wings, heterochromic eyes one being orange the other blue, a third eye in the center of her forehead, dual colored hair, and wearing a revealing black body suit. This was Yubel one of Naruto's Guardian Monster Spirits.

"Did you find the ones that did this." Said Naruto knowing she already

"Yes Naruto. And I've already taken care of them, they should all have fallen to unfortunate accidents by tomorrow." Said Yubel, Naruto nodding

With that Yubel vanished while Naruto saw that the door to the closet had returned.

'At least those idiot had enough sense lock us in the more deserted part of the castle.' Naruto thought having not sensed anyone nearby

Picking Daphne up bridal style Naruto waved his hand causing their clothes to vanish into the shadows

*Later*

Daphne woke up feeling herself lying on something warm and soft. Opening her eyes she found herself in the Prefects Bathroom, which surprised her. More so when she saw Naruto relaxing in the water before glancing over his shoulder at her, Daphne noticing his eyes were back to their blue color.

"Hey." Daphne said smiling shyly

"Hey morning sleeping beauty." Said Naruto smiling at her

"How'd you get us in here I thought this was for Prefects only?" Asked Daphne getting up and entering the water

What she's in here anyway might as well get cleaned up.

"I have my ways. And don't worry of anyone walking in, I made sure no one will get in." Said Naruto, Daphne smiling slyly at him

"Oh a man of many talents." Daphne said moving closer kissing him making an "eep" noise when he pulled her onto his lap

"Indeed, and I'm more than willing to show you more in private if you wish." Offered Naruto kissing her neck smirking when he saw all the marks he left

"I could get use to this." Daphne said loving the attention he's giving

Though something still bothered her.

"Naruto, back there in the closet I saw your eyes they were gold. What was that?" Asked Daphne

That made Naruto pause in his ministrations, internally groaning in annoyance that he'd lost control. Lifting Daphne off his lap Naruto sighed.

"That… is because of my mothers family." Said Naruto

"Your mother? I though you were a muggleborn?" Daphne asked as if his changing eye color came from his mother's family then that'd imply they had magic

"I am. Ugh, Yubel just come out!" Naruto called out, confusing Daphne further

"Who's Yub-" Daphne stopped when she saw Yubel appear in front of her

"Daphne this Yubel my Guardian Monster Spirit." Introduced Naruto, Daphne looking at Yubel in shock never seeing or reading anything like her

"Your what?" Daphne asked

"My Guardian Monster Spirit. Yubel has watched over my mothers family for over a thousand years all the way back to my ancestor the Supreme King." Said Naruto

"Supreme King?" Daphne repeated wondering just what she'd gotten herself into

"Yes. Haō, The Supreme King and the first host of the Gentle Darkness. Me being the second." Naruto said

"What?" Asked Daphne quietly

"Yubel maybe you should explain, you know it better than I do." Said Naruto looking at the Spirit who nodded

"Of course. Listen girl, in the beginning when the universe first came into existence it was divided into two celestial entities, the Darkness of Justice and the Light of Destruction. While the light consumed the world the darkness filled the universe eliminating the chaotic light, allowing life to flourish. However, the Light of Destruction threatened to invade the Gentle Darkness and destroy all life. The one who had power strong enough to defeat the Light and protect the Darkness was the Supreme King. Over a thousand years ago I was once human, until the king I served informed me of the one who would be the host of the Gentle Darkness, I offered to become their guardian and thus became what I am now. I served Haō loyally, as he spread his power and influence across the world destroying any remnants of the Light of Destruction until he found its source. Unfortunately the light had found four hosts to inhabit to destroy Haō and thus continue its path to destroy all of creation." Yubel said, Daphne both entranced and terrified

"Who were the hosts?" Daphne asked, Naruto snorting

"You should know after all they built this place." Said Naruto motioning to all of Hogwarts, shocking Daphne

"The founders were the lights host!" Daphne said shocked

"Indeed. The founders all worked together and despite his power Haō was overcome and forgotten to history, but not before he sired an heir all the way down to Naruto. After his defeat the founders under the influence of the light built this school as a way for the light to influence young minds, the ones that were corrupted most were Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, while Ravenclaw and Slytherin were corrupted as well, the light simply twisted their beliefs to suits its purpose. Though the light knew that the founders were still mortal and thus it imprinted its essence into the castle itself so that anyone who takes the role of Headmaster or a Head of House are susceptible to the light influence, along with those that share the founders bloodline." Yubel said

Daphne looked around warily, Hogwarts now looking completely different to her eyes. Rather than the magical castle it was in First Year now it seemed like she was being watched.

"Wait if this Light of Destruction is in the castle, the House Heads, and the Headmaster how are you here? Couldn't they sense you or something?" Daphne asked since if Naruto was the host of the Gentle Darkness wouldn't the light of worked to destroy him

"Normally but…" Naruto trailed off before several balls of light appeared and formed more Spirits standing protectively around Naruto

These were the Evil Heroes, his most loyal Monster Spirits.

"… my Spirits protect and hide me from the light. And considered I've been in close proximity to all the House Heads and the Headmaster and yet none of them have done anything against it must be working." Said Naruto, Daphne nodding while looking warily at the Spirits all of them looking ready to slaughter anyone who tries attacking their king

Daphne processed everything she was just told, the guy she just slept with is the descendant of a king, a king himself and the host of a celestial entity, could summon powerful monster on a whim, and there was a malevolent creature of light planning to conquer or destroy all of creation.

She'd find it ironic that the darkness as the savior and the light was the villain, if the situation was deadly serious.

"Well that's everything, what are you going to do now?" Naruto said warily

While he wouldn't want to, he would erase her memories, if anyone found out who he was all his plans would be ruined.

"I'll help you." Said Daphne, Naruto taking a moment to process what she just said

"I'm sorry what? It sounded like you said you'd help me." Naruto said

"I did, I'll help you. On the condition that I get to be queen." Said Daphne smirking

Why be a simple Lady when she could become a Queen.

Naruto looked at her blankly for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. Daphne would have been offended by this and cursed him, if not for Yubel and the Evil Heroes still being present.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You think just because we had sex and I told you all that, I'll make you me queen. You might not have belittled and bullied me Greengrass, but you certainly weren't nice to me either." Said Naruto

Daphne could admit that's true, while she didn't bully him she didn't help him either.

"But how about this." Naruto said getting her attention

"Let's make a bet. If you can beat me in a duel I'll make you my queen, but if you can't you'll be my mistress." Said Naruto

Daphne looked insulted that he thought she'd be his mistress, though the bet was easy enough, she's confident enough in herself that she could beat him.

"Alright. Just get me my wand and we'll duel right now." Daphne said confidently, Naruto chuckling darkly

"Oh not a Wizards Duel, I mean a duel monsters." Corrected Naruto summoning his deck from his pocket dimension

"What in Morgana's name is duel monsters?" Daphne said

"A card game in the muggle world, where two people duel against each other with their decks." Said Naruto

Though if his plan continues as is soon the magical world will be learning about duel monsters soon.

"So, if I beat you in this card game you'll make me your queen." Daphne confirmed while not liking that she had to play a muggle game if it meant becoming queen she'll do

"Yep. And here to get you started." Said Naruto grabbing a card and throwing to Daphne who caught it

Looking Daphne saw it was a monster card depicting a blue skinned man wearing dark blue robes wielding a scepter. It was called Dark Magician.

"Though you should know I've been dueling against Monster Spirits since I first got my deck and I never lose." Said Naruto getting out of the water and pulling his clothes out of his pocket dimension

After getting dressed he dropped Daphne's clothes, wand, and a duel monsters rule book next to her. He then crouched down next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Also, whether your my queen or my mistress, you are mine." Said Naruto lowly, Daphne shivering at his breath on her ear

With that Naruto exited the bathroom leaving Daphne alone with dozens of questions.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep this time it takes place in Fourth Year with things being different than in Dark Knight, except for Luna still being Naruto's friend, because Luna is awesome. And yes Hogwarts and the Founders were controlled by the light along with all Headmasters and House Heads, if you don't like that to bad it's happening. Also what decks should characters use, I have a few ideas all ready but need suggestions, also I won't include many duels as I'm still worried of writing them out but I will try. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll see more of Naruto's allies, one of which I'm sure will be a surprise, along with his duel against Daphne, which will be short as I'm still unsure of my ability to write one and because Naruto has a lot more experience on Daphne. And lastly we'll see the Yule Ball. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

After leaving Daphne Naruto prepared to head back to the Slytherin Dorm only to be stopped by Luna.

"Hello Naruto." Luna greeted

"Hey Luna." Returned Naruto smiling at his friend

Immediately the Evil Heroes appeared around Naruto while monsters appeared around Luna as well. The monsters resembled cartoonish versions of Halloween monsters and other folklore creatures.

These were the Ghostrick Monsters that made up Luna's deck.

"How'd it go with Daphne?" Luna asked, Naruto not even questioning how she knew he was with Daphne knowing it was just one of Luna's quirks

"It went well, she agreed to help if she got to be my queen." Said Naruto still a little annoyed at Daphne believing he'd make her his queen simply because he told her about himself

"And you agreed only if she can beat you in a duel." Luna said, Naruto nodding

Though it wasn't just a bet he made with Daphne. Naruto swore the only one who would rule beside him as queen is if they beat him in a duel, though he wasn't holding out hope of that happening any time soon.

"Alright. Bye Naruto see ya later." Said Luna giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving her Duel Spirits following

"That girl still confuses me." Yubel stated never being able to get a read on Luna

"Just roll with it Yubel." Said Naruto having long accepted Luna's odd behavior

Suddenly Naruto felt something heat up in his back pocket. Grabbing it Naruto saw it was his communication card, a card he and all his followers possessed to contact one another, to them it looked like a blank monster card but to everyone else it'll simply be a blank piece of paper. Seeing it was a message from his spy to meet in the usual spot.

"Looks like we have a meeting to get to." Naruto said as he pocketed the card and he exited the castle

Shrouding himself in shadows Naruto entered the Forbidden Forest heading to the meeting spot, it was shrouded by his Spellcaster monster allowing only those with a communication card and his blessing through. For everyone else they'd only see an empty clearing.

Arriving Naruto saw his spy sitting under a tree her face buried in a book, not that Naruto was surprised given how long they've known each other.

"You know despite the fact no one can find us here; doesn't mean you can let yourself ignore your surroundings." Naruto said hoping to startle her, though he was disappointed when she just turned the page

"Oh I'm aware, look up." She said

Looking Naruto saw a Spellbinding Circle above him.

"If you were an enemy you'd be trapped and I'd be laughing." Said the girl lowering her book smiling at him, Naruto laughing lightly

"I really should learn not to underestimate you Hermione." Said Naruto as the circle vanished

"And yet you still do, despite knowing each other since we were eight." Hermione retorted though in good nature

Naruto smiled at his friend, they had met each other before Hogwarts with Naruto being one of the few that didn't make fun of her for her front teeth or being smarter. Hermione was grateful to Naruto for not only being her first friend but telling her about magic, he was part of the reason why she was above most of the other First Years, the other part being natural talent.

When they had got their Hogwarts letters Hermione had volunteered to be his spy on the light faction, as who would ever suspect a muggleborn. With the use of the Brain Control card Naruto made the Sorting Hat put Hermione in Gryffindor, and with Hermione's superb acting skills she was able to become friends with the Gryffindor Golden Boy and a member of the family that are diehard Dumbledore supporters.

Since then she's fed him information on the light faction that she could find out.

"So, what do you have?" Naruto asked, Hermione standing up and dusting herself off

"Not much, other than Harry and Ron are helpless when it come to a girls feelings. Other than that Harry hasn't made an effort to learn anything about his clue for the next task." Hermione said annoyed

The way she had to act around them really got on her nerves sometimes, with Harry not putting much effort into actually being his best, while they weren't really friends she didn't like that Harry didn't try his best, and Ron's abhorrent behavior, she'd lost count of how many times she'd wanted to feed him to her Duel Spirits especially in the previous year.

"Is that all?" Questioned Naruto more than a little annoyed that she didn't have anything important to report

"Well there is something else. Professor Moody, he seems to have a… I guess an obsession with Harry as wherever he is Moody doesn't seem far behind. He was the one who told Harry to use his broom against the dragon. It could be nothing but given the track record with Defense Professors I'm a little suspicious." Hermione said

"Interesting…" Muttered Naruto thinking it over before getting an idea

"That map Potter has, it lets him see everyone in the castle right?" Naruto asked, Hermione nodding

"And it can show a persons name even if they're in their Animagus form?" Again Hermione nodded

"What about someone under Polyjuice Potion." Said Naruto, Hermione understanding what he meant

"You think Professor Moody is an imposter." Hermione said

"It's possible." Replied Naruto wondering who it could be

"Crouch." Whispered Hermione, though Naruto still heard

"What?"

"Crouch, whenever Harry looks at the map it shows Barty Crouch and Moody in Moody's office." Hermione explained, Naruto seeing the pieces fall together

"Wasn't Crouch's son a Death Eater." Said Naruto remembering reading about all the Death Eaters alive and dead ones

"Yes but he died in Azkaban…"

"…And the same year his mother died." Naruto finished

"Polyjuice Potion." Hermione realized they must have switched places at some point with Mrs. Crouch dying and being buried in Azkaban while Barty Crouch Jr. walked free under his father's control

"Well now we know who put Potters name in the Goblet. Now we just need to know why." Said Naruto

"Should I try finding out?" Asked Hermione, Naruto shaking his head

"No. For now keep doing what your doing, I'd rather you not be caught a potentially unstable madman." Naruto denied not wanting Hermione to put herself in unneeded danger

"Right. By the way who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked

"Why, are you interested." Said Naruto teasingly, Hermione's cheeks turning slightly red at the implication

"Of course not! For that matter I already have a date. I was merely curious." Hermione said, Naruto's head snapping towards her with narrowed eyes when she mentioned she had a date

"I was going to take Luna since she's a Third Year and can't go unless asked by an older student. And what's that about you having a date? Who is it?" Asked Naruto wanting to know who it was and if he had to make them disappear

"Sorry, but it's a secret. You'll just have to wait like everyone else." Hermione replied before quickly leaving the clearing back to the castle leaving Naruto to contemplate what just happened

*Timeskip-December 18*

"And you really don't want more time to practice or learn the rules?" Naruto asked with a raised brow as he strapped his custom duel disk to his arm

Across from him Daphne stood with her own standard duel disk, while she wouldn't say it out loud Daphne was actually impressed when she saw the duel disk and how advanced it was, not expecting something like it to be made by muggles.

She also created her own deck after researching the different types of cards and was pleased with what she made as it suited her.

"Why? Are you scared that you might lose?" Daphne asked smirking confident she knew everything she needed to know to beat Naruto

Naruto gave her a blank look as he inserted his deck, though not his Evil Hero deck.

"You know the downfall of all people?" Naruto asked rhetorically as the card zones spun around like a buzz saw for approximately a second before aligning itself

"Pride." Answered Naruto as they drew five cards

"DUEL!"

Naruto-8000

Daphne-8000

"Ladies first." Naruto offered with a smirk

Frowning Daphne drew a card.

"Alright first I'll summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode." Daphne said as a redheaded ballerina appeared on her side of the field

 **Etoile Cyber: Attribute Earth, Level 4, Warrior/Effect Each time this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 600 ATK, during the Damage Step only. ATK/1200 DEF/1600**

"Then I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Said Daphne placing card facedown

"Alright my draw." Naruto said drawing his card and adding it to his hand

"Looks like I'll be ending this now and I'll start by revealing the card I just drew." Said Naruto showing Daphne the card the female Slytherin being shocked when she saw it

"Th-that's the… Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Daphne said shocked at seeing the legendary dragon

"Yes the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon along with my second main deck. You didn't think I only had my Evil Heroes did you?" Naruto said smirking

"Now the reason I revealed it was so I could summon this, rise now Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" Said Naruto summoning the dragon that roared down at its opponent

 **Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon: Attribute Light, Level 8, Dragon/Effect Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned from your hand by revealing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in your hand. You can only Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" once per turn this way. This card's name becomes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. ATK 3000/ DEF/2500**

"How?" Daphne asked not knowing how he could summon such a powerful monster on his first turn

"Simple Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragons ability allows it to be special summoned by revealing Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand. But that's not all it has another ability, once per turn my dragon can destroy one of your monsters. Now go Blue Eyes destroy Etoile Cyber with Blue Lightning!" Naruto commanded

The dragon opened its mouth wide and shot a blast of lightning at Etoile Cyber destroying it. Daphne shielded herself from the winds created from the attack.

"Though by using my dragons ability it can't attack. But my turns not over now activate the spell Dragon Shrine."

 **Dragon Shrine: Normal Spell, Send 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, then, if that monster in your Graveyard is a Dragon-Type Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn.**

"With it I can send one Dragon-type monster from my deck to the graveyard." Said Naruto pulling out his deck and searching through it until finding another Blue Eyes White Dragon and sending it to the graveyard, much to Daphne's confusion

"Why would you send away a powerful monster?" Daphne asked

"Because now that the monster I sent was a Dragon-type Normal Monster I can send another Dragon to the grave." Said Naruto sending his third Blue Eyes to the grave

"That's not the end though now I play Soul Charge." Naruto continued inserting the spell card

 **Soul Charge: Special Summon any number of monsters from your Graveyard. Then, you lose 500 Life Points for each monster Summoned by this effect. Those monsters cannot attack during this turn.**

"With it I'll bring back the two Blue Eyes White Dragons I just sent to the graveyard. Sure I have to sacrifice 2000 life points but that's a small price to pay." Said Naruto as his two Blue Eyes returned and were summoned to the field

Naruto- 8000-2000=6000

Daphne gulped as she stared down three very large and powerful dragons and she had nothing to defend herself with. It made her realize that she really shouldn't have underestimated Naruto, now she's paying the price for it.

"Now then it's time I end this. I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Naruto said as a large swirling vortex appeared behind him

 **Polymerization: Normal Spell, Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.**

"With it I fuse together the two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field with the one in my hand. Feast your eyes on the most powerful of all dragons, in its fully evolved glory! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Naruto commanded

The three Blue Eyes White Dragons entered the swirling vortex as they were merged together in a bright light. When the light faded Daphne took a step back in fear seeing the massive three headed dragon staring down at her. The dragon let loose a roar that shook the area they were at.

 **Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Attribute Light, Level 12, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, At the end of the Damage Step, if this is the only face-up card you control, and this Fusion Summoned card attacked: You can send 1 "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard; this card can attack again in a row. You can use this effect of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" up to twice per turn. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. ATK/4500 DEF/3800**

"Now Neo Blue Eyes attack her directly, Hyper Neutron Blast!" Said Naruto as his dragon launched the attack at Daphne

Daphne-8000-4500=3500

"Now I activate my dragons ability, by sending one "Blue Eyes" Fusion Monster from my extra deck to the graveyard he can attack again. And it just so happens I have one right here." Naruto said sending Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the graveyard

"Now Blue Eyes attack and end this duel!" Naruto ordered Neo Blue Eyes once again attacking

Daphne-3500-4500= -1000

Daphne fell to her knees as Naruto approached her while his dragons vanished.

"You lost and you remember our deal." Naruto said kneeling down in front of her, Daphne nodding in resignation before pulling out her wand

"I, Daphne Cynthia Greengrass, so solemnly to remain loyal to Naruto Uzumaki and will not reveal his secrets to anyone without his permission, so mote it be." Daphne swore a flash of magic signaling the vow being made

"If it's any consolation, the only difference between being my mistress and my queen as the title, I'm not the kind of person that'll treat you badly, unless you invoke my anger." Said Naruto before the Dark Magician card he gave her flew back into his hand

"You know why I gave this card?" Naruto asked

"To help me create a deck, but the one I made didn't fit with it." Daphne said since the Dark Magician didn't fit with her Cyber Girls

"Your right. The Dark Magician is a very versatile card, it can be used in Fusions, Rituals, Synchro, and Xyz summons. I didn't give this to you to make a deck for, it was so you could find a deck that works for you. And I believe the Cyber Girls work for you." Said Naruto

"But I still loss." Daphne reminded

"True, but it was your first duel and you went against me. Give it some time and get some experience and I'm sure you'll be a great duelist." Naruto said, Daphne smiling slightly at the compliment while swearing to practice more

With that both left the Forbidden Forest and returned to the castle where they went separate ways. Though Daphne was soon stopped by Luna.

"Hello Daphne." Luna greeted

"Lovegood, can I help you?" Said Daphne politely knowing Luna was Naruto's friend and she doubts he'll react kindly if she insulted her

"I just wanted to meet my fellow mistress." Luna said, that made Daphne freeze suddenly

"You know? And you're his mistress to?!" Daphne asked, Luna pouting now

"Not officially, Naruto doesn't want to do anything until I'm older. And yes I know, he gave me my deck." Luna said as her Ghostrick Monsters came out

'Strangely enough they fit her.' Daphne thought seeing the cartoonish monsters

"I also wanted to extend an offer to go with Naruto and I to the Yule Ball, as a way to become more comfortable with being his mistress." Luna said

"You… want me to go with Naruto to the Yule Ball even though your going with him?" Asked Daphne, Luna

"Yep. Besides won't it be funny seeing everyone's faces when they see Naruto with two witches as his dates." Luna said mischievously

'That would be funny.' Daphne thought just imagining everyone's faces seeing the most hated student with two witches on his arms

"Alright." Agreed Daphne

"Yay." Luna cheered before leaning in and kissing Daphne much to the latter's shock

Daphne had no time to react before Luna skipped away giggling at her expression.

'When did my life become so complicated?' Wondered Daphne before heading to the Slytherin Dorms to tell Tracey she had a date or dates

*Timeskip-December 25*

Daphne smoothed out her dress, a beautiful strapless dress that was icy blue at the top and slowly transitioned to snow white to the bottom which ended just above her ankles.

"Would you stop moving your going to make me mess up." Tracey said from her spot behind Daphne doing her hair having already completed her make up

"Is all this really necessary?" Asked Daphne normally just leaving her hair to fall down her back whenever she and her family attended parties like this and never really bothered with make up

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. And yes, it is necessary you have a date and you need to look your best. Now hold still." Ordered Tracey, Daphne raising her hands in surrender knowing it was best to just let Tracey finish

After what felt like an eternity Tracey finally finished and turned the chair allowing Daphne to see herself. Looking at herself Daphne did a double take at seeing how different she looked.

Her hair was now curled and half put up in a braid held by a jeweled snowflake clip, while several strands fell over her face in curls. The make up was light only with matching pale blue eyeshadow and icy blue lipstick.

"Wow." Daphne said amazed at Tracey's work

"I know I'm amazing." Said Tracey flipping her hair though careful not to mess it up

Tracey's dress robes were a dark midnight blue and shorter than Daphne's, ending just below her knees showing her black stockings. Her hair was curled like Daphne's though left loose with her bangs covering the left side of her face. Her make up consisted of midnight blue eyeliner, ruby red lipstick, and a light blush across her cheeks.

While Daphne looked like an unapproachable ice queen, Tracey was a seductive succubus.

"I just realized, you know who I'm going with but who are you going with?" Daphne asked considering with her learning hot to play duel monsters she didn't know who Tracey was going to the Yule Ball with

"Secret." Said Tracey smiling slyly

"It's not Malfoy." Said Daphne worriedly, Tracey's face turning green at the thought

"Morgana no! Please don't put that thought in my head again." Tracey said, Daphne nodding

"Right stupid idea. So, are you going or waiting for your date?" Asked Daphne as most students were either at the ball already or still getting ready

"You go on ahead I'll be along shortly." Tracey said

Nodding Daphne exited their room find Naruto standing by the Common Room exit. Taking in his appearance Daphne found she liked what she saw. He wore classic black dress robes with gold lining, a pure white undershirt without a tie, and a regal red shoulder cape over his right shoulder held by purple clasps. He left his hair spiky, not that Daphne minded at it kept a little of his wild edge

Naruto caught sight of Daphne and smiled at her, approaching he bow lightly with his hand offered. Placing her hand in his, Naruto kissed it.

"My Lady, I must you look radiant." Naruto complimented

"You don't look bad yourself." Replied Daphne

"Shall we." Said Naruto offering his arm

"We shall. Is Luna meeting us on the way?" Daphne asked, Naruto nodding

With that both Slytherins exited the Dorm and made their way to the Great Hall. Halfway there they saw Luna waiting for them.

Luna wore a sparkling silver dress that went below her knees, a dark blue shawl with gold designs, her normal earrings and necklace, while her hair remained free flowing down her back.

"Luna, lovely as ever." Naruto said kissing her hand

"Thank you, Alucard thought it would look good on me." Said Luna looking at the Duel Spirit who puffed his chest out in pride

"Of course he did." Naruto deadpanned seeing similar colors in the dress and Ghostrick Alucard's attire

With that Luna took Naruto's other arm and they proceeded to the Great Hall.

Upon arrival they already saw plenty of students from all three schools mingling. Entering the hall most Hogwarts students took notice of their appearance and began whispering amongst themselves, focusing Naruto listened to what they were saying.

"What's he doing with Greengrass?"

"How'd the mudblood get two witches."

"I bet he used Love Potion."

"Lucky bastard!"

Naruto smirked at what he heard, most were jealous and it showed on their faces.

"What're you smirking at?" Daphne asked noticing his smirk

"Probably what the others are whispering about him." Replied Luna looking around with her dreamy expression

"I didn't think the Supreme King would concern himself with the opinions of the sheep." Daphne said skeptically

"Oh I could honestly careless what they say about me, it's just funny hearing what they say and then afterwards sending the Evil Heroes to torment them." Said Naruto his eyes briefly flashing gold showing his inner darkness

The three then went around the hall, occasionally talking with students from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, due to none of the students from the foreign schools knowing the reputation they have. Naruto and Luna as outcasts and Daphne as an Ice Queen.

Daphne was interrupted from speaking with some Durmstrang girls by a black blur tackling into her.

"Daphne!" Said a familiar voice as a pair arms wrapped around her waist

Looking Daphne saw it was her little sister Astoria wearing a pretty black dress giving her the image of a dark princess, while her hair was in curls.

"Excuse me for a moment." Daphne said to the girls she was talking to and pulled her sister away

"Tori, what're you doing here?" Asked Daphne with narrowed eyes since her sister was a Third Year and could only have come if asked by an older students

"She came because she's my date." Tracey said walking up to the sisters, Daphne's head snapping towards her best friend

"What? You asked my sister to be your date?" Said Daphne icily

"Yeah, she wanted to go and I offered her the chance. Besides would you rather me have asked or someone with less than kind intentions?" Tracey retorted raising a brow daringly

Daphne wanted to argue but conceded that Tracey wouldn't try anything, she hoped.

"Just have her back to the Dorm before midnight." Ordered Daphne, Tracey rolling her eyes

"Yeah, yeah. Loosen up Daphne it's a dance have fun." Tracey said as she and Astoria left to socialize

Naruto moved up next to Daphne watching the two girls walk away.

"You sure you can trust Tracey with your sister?" Naruto asked

"I can trust her not to try anything with Tori until she's at least fifteen." Replied Daphne

"Right. Let's go get a drink and find Luna." Naruto said pulling Daphne along when she didn't take her eyes off her sister and friend

After a moment Naruto listened in and heard all the Champions and their dates arriving now. Telling Daphne and Luna this they, along with everyone else, gathered around the entrance to see them enter. First was Delacour and her date, Roger Davies, that looked completely zoned out, next was Krum and his date who made Naruto do a double take when he saw it was Hermione.

'Wow.' Thought Naruto amazed

Her normally bushy hair was nice and straight twisted up in an elegant knot, while her dress was a floaty, periwinkle-blue. She also smiled and held herself with confidence.

It made Naruto smile happy to see Hermione letting her confidence in herself show, though to Naruto she was beautiful no matter how she looked.

'I'm just glad she sees that as well.' Naruto thought knowing she was self-conscious about her appearance when they were younger

He didn't even look at Diggory or Potter and their dates.

"That's Granger." Daphne said amazed at the change in the resident bookworm

Taking notice of Naruto looking at Hermione made Daphne internally groan.

"They were friends growing up, so she has seniority over both of us." Luna told her

"Of course she does." Muttered Daphne though brightened when Naruto kissed the corner of her lips

"Don't worry, I don't show favoritism. I'll love you each equally." Naruto assured

Soon the music started and the Champions started to dance, others joining in soon after. Naruto danced with both Luna and Daphne taking turns making sure to give them both attention.

The night continued on, everyone having fun enjoying the music, food and drinks, and dancing.

During another dance with Daphne, Naruto noticed something that made him shake in suppressing his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Daphne asked

"Look, there." Said Naruto spinning Daphne around for her to see

Seeing what he mentioned Daphne smirked in amusement when she saw Potter and Weasley, the former looking longingly at Diggory's date and the latter glaring at Krum and Hermione. Both completely ignoring their own dates.

"Okay, that is pretty funny." Daphne admitted though feeling some pity for the Patil Twins

"Just goes to show those two really are helpless without Hermione." Said Naruto, Daphne agreeing having heard snippets from the rumor mill about the trouble those three get in separating truth and lies wasn't hard and it painted a clear picture for her

They returned to dancing, until Naruto moved onto Luna. Though soon he got tired out, even he had limits, and they sat down.

"You are just full surprises. I honestly didn't think you could dance." Daphne remarked, Naruto shrugging

"I'm a quick learner." Replied Naruto looking around seeing that plenty of people have already retired for the night with a few couples still dancing

Suddenly he picked up a conversation and recognizing Hermione's voice.

 _"He's using you."_

 _"How dare you! Besides I can take care of myself."_

 _"Doubt it. He's way too old."_

 _"What? What? That's what you think?"_

 _"Yeah that is what I think."_

 _"You know the solution then don't you."_

 _"Go on."_

 _"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort."_

 _"Well that's completely off the point. Harry..."_

 _"Where have you been? Nevermind! Off to bed both of you."_

That made Naruto laugh, amazed at Hermione's acting skills, though he did frown as he heard the real emotion in her voice. But his frown turned into a scowl once he heard Weasley's next words.

 _"They get scary when they get older."_

'Okay, now he's dead.' Thought Naruto getting up and stalking towards the exit his eyes glowing gold while Evil Hero Malicious Edge appeared behind him

He already put off executing the human trash compactor for making Hermione cry in first year and nearly getting her killed, now though he intends to rip the brat apart.

But once he reached the stairway he stopped when he saw Hermione sitting on the stairs crying, and he could see they were real tears. Standing there for a moment Naruto decided to hold off on killing Weasley and instead focused on what's more important.

Sitting down next to Hermione, Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you really upset he didn't ask you or because of what he said?" Naruto asked unsure of the complete reason why she's crying

"What? No, no I'd rather go with the troll that nearly killed me, and I don't really care what he says. What upset was that this was supposed to be a happy night and he had ruin it, like everything else." Hermione said wiping her tears

"Well did you still have fun?" Asked Naruto, Hermione nodding as she did have fun dancing with Viktor

"Then forget Weasley, if he wants to throw a fit let him. It's not your responsibility to make sure he's happy." Naruto said

"Right, it just… gets really hard having to deal with him and Harry just sitting on the sidelines." Said Hermione having grown really tired of the constant arguments

"Well hopefully soon enough you won't have to deal with them any longer." Naruto said hoping by the time the school year is over his plan can begin

Hermione then began fidgeting and glancing at Naruto repeatedly which he noticed.

"What?" Asked Naruto

"Well… there was someone I wanted to dance with, but they already had a date and I didn't want to cut in." Hermione said, Naruto raising a brow at her before chuckling

"I think I have one dance left in me." Said Naruto standing and offering Hermione his hand which she happily took

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep that's right Hermione is Naruto's spy in the light faction, if you don't like that to bad my story my rules. Naruto also dueled Daphne using a Blue Eyes Deck, Naruto's main three decks are Evil Heroes, Blue Eyes, and Dark Magician, he also has other decks he'll use against those he doesn't consider a challenge. Daphne and Hermione's decks have been decided, Daphne obviously using Cyber Girls and one other deck, while Hermione's will remain a secret for now. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
